Randall Boggs
Randall "Randy" Boggs is one of the two main antagonists of Monsters, Inc., the other being Henry J. Waternoose, and a character in Monsters University. Randall resembles a lizard, with purple and blue skin, three pink antennae and eight limbs, four arms and four legs. ''Monsters, Inc. Randall is Sulley and Mike's direct rival and nemesis. Randall's scare assistant is Fungus, who usually annoys him. He usually gets into small disagreements with Mr. Waternoose. Randall resembles a lizard, with the ability to change his color from purple and blue to blend into his surroundings at will, much like a chameleon, making him invisible. He works as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children to bottle their screams, which is a source of power in their world. He is in competition with Sulley and Mike for the glorious post of Top Scarer. Randall constructed a "Scream Extractor" and kidnapped a human child in cooperation with the company's leader, Henry J. Waternoose, with the hopes to eventually rise to the leader of the company. However, the initial plot failed due to Mike sending Sulley back after closing hours to submit paperwork which Mike forgot to turn in earlier. Sulley stumbled upon the child, whom he nicknames Boo. Mike and Sulley take the child home with them, but since children are forbidden in their world, due to a belief that they can infect the monsters, Mike and Sulley are exiled when their secret is revealed. Randall and Waternoose are now able to go through with testing the scream extractor on Boo (although Waternoose expresses distaste for having to exile Sulley and Mike due to Randall's negligence, pointing out that Sulley was "twice the scarer Randall could ever be"). After Sulley manages to escape and wreck the Scream Extractor, Randall attacks and strangles him. He proves to be quite an adversary, due to his cloaking abilities. This whole time Mike is trying to apologize to Sulley, thinking that Sulley is just clowning around as he tries to fend off his invisible foe. Mike finally gets annoyed with the fact that Sulley is not listening to him and throws a snowball at Sulley, but it hits Randall instead, exposing him to the two partners, making them realize that Randall has been attacking Sulley. Randall is defeated after a chase through the factory, where he and Boo escape into a door and Boo begins to pull on his antennas and hit him with a baseball bat, making him turn into different colors. Sulley then restrains him with a chokehold, followed by a snake wrestling maneuver, and throws him through a door that banishes him to a trailer in the middle of a swamp in the south, where a hillbilly family beats Randall senseless with a shovel, thinking that he is a gator. The door's light is shattered and then tipped over the railing it was leaning against and shatters onto the floor far below, trapping Randall. ''Monsters University "Monsters University" freshman Randy Boggs has big aspirations for college life. The peculiar lizard-like monster with his host of gangly arms and legs plans to major in Scaring and lead an active social life filled with fun, friends and fraternity parties. If only he could get his embarrassing disappearing habit under control, he’d be good to go, because how is he ever going to be a great Scarer if nobody can see him?"New Character Posters – Meet the Monsters of Monsters University Randall reappears in the prequel and is nicknamed "Randy" in this movie. Instead of being sneaky, evil, and impatient, he is now nerdy, shy, and nervous. Randy is first seen when Mike arrives to his new room. The two greet each other, but Randy, startled by objects falling in the background, disappears. Mike suggests that he should use that power more often, to Randy's shock. He soon follows Mike's advice of getting rid of his glasses because they don't disappear whenever he turns invisible, thus giving him his characteristic squint. Randy is worried about school and wonders if he'll manage to impress the cool kids, but Mike reassures him. He follows Mike and sits next to him on their first day of class. Later, while Mike is studying scaring, Randy decided to bake cupcakes for a party organized by the cool kids. At the party, Randy tries to offer cupcakes to some girls, but Mike runs into him while riding Archie the Scare Pig, splattering four of the cupcakes on Randy that spelled "LAME" on his face, much to his dismay. He is later seen helping Mike study by asking him questions on phobias (such as arachnophobia, fear of spiders). However, Randy becomes a member of Roar Omega Roar and ends up abandoning Mike, refusing to join Oozma Kappa and help him since Randy is finally with the "cool kids." He actively participates to OK's humiliation at the ROR house, as the one who activates the trap dousing them with toys. During the last part of the Scare Games, Sulley accidentally ruins Randy's attempt to scare the child dummy, causing him to fall onto a carpet and change into a humiliating pattern of white with red hearts (similar to a pair of cartoon boxer shorts). The chameleon swears revenge on Sulley as he is criticized by the fraternity and presumably kicked out afterwards. During the credits, Randall appears on one of the Scare Cards, eventually becoming a Scarer at Monsters, Inc. ''Monsters, Inc.: Laugh Factory'' In the Laugh Factory comic miniseries by Boom! Studios taking place after Monsters, Inc., Randall manages to sneak back into the factory and tries to frame Mike for stealing props and material from other Monster comics (this might be explained by Randall finding a settlement to sneak back in through the door, similar to how Sulley and Mike managed to get back to the monster world despite being banished to the Himalayas). In the fourth issue, he is helped by a human boy named Sid Phillips (the antagonist from Toy Story), and they, along with Mr. Waternoose, aim to extract revenge on Mike and Sulley in order for the antagonists to rise to power. Personality In Monsters University, Randall was originally a kind, timid teenage monster who would hang out with Mike. However, after Mike was forced to befriend Sulley and stopped associating with Randall, he felt hurt and this caused him to slowly turn on Mike and become his new enemy, even though he betrayed Mike in the first place. In Monsters, Inc., Randall is greedy, ruthless, sneaky, short-tempered, competitive and overall evil in nature. He is also a selfish, arrogant jerk who doesn't care about a lot of people. Judging by his intentions to capture children for their screams (and possibly never return them), he is probably willing to severly harm little kids (or worse). Trivia *Randall's original names were "Switt" and "Ned." He was named "Ned" in the early treatment, and "Switt" in the original opening. **In another deleted scene, another name for Randall was "Switch." *In an early script for the film in place of Fungus, Mike Wazowski was going to be Randall's assistant instead. *Randall's nephew, Rex (named after the ''Toy Story'' character), made an appearance in the "Monsters Inc. Storybook Collection" as one of the toddlers in the company's day care program. It is unknown whether Rex has the surname Boggs or not, but is often referred to as "Randall's nephew". Rex greatly resembles his uncle - including Randall's ability to "disappear" - but has orange scales and only one frond, as opposed to Randall's purple scales and three fronds. *In Scream Arena, a Nintendo GameCube set after Monsters, Inc., Randall now appears to be back at work, and is no longer depicted as evil. Instead, he has apparently reformed, but is still extremely devious. *In the prequel, Monsters University, Randall appears to be wearing glasses, while in the original he doesn't. This is due to the fact that Randall learns that he cannot make clothing invisible, such as glasses, and discards them. This also explains why he is seen squinting in Monsters, Inc., since he cannot see well without glasses. *One of the backgrounds Fungus used to demonstrate Randall's cloaking abilities is the cloud background that served as the wallpaper of Andy's bedroom in the first Davis residence seen in the first Toy Story film. *At one point, Randall threatens to put Fungus through the shredder. This is a shout-out to one of Steve Buscemi's characters, who was once killed by a shredder. *In Monsters Inc., Randall makes a possible reference to his defeat at the Scare Games when he attacks Sulley and says, "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, Sullivan!" *The color schemes Randall underwent after hit by Boo before Sulley grabs him and throws him into the hillbilly trailer door include pale yellow with red zigzag lines, blue with purple spots (Sulley's own color scheme), pink and yellow plaid, white with red stars, a shade of dark turquoise, a red brick pattern, green and yellow swirls, red and black plaid, blue with white spots, purple with a brown head, purple with white stripes, a red circle pattern, and finally solid green. *When his skin gets a heart pattern in the Scare Games final, one of the hearts is where his nose would be if he had one. *According to the M.U. website, Randall had very little control over his camouflaging abilities as a kid. Though MU the movie does not go into detail on this fact, it can assumed that between the events of M.U. and M.I., Randall had learned to assume near perfect control over his abilities. *Randall serves as the host of the PC game "Pinball Panic", which came as a bonus disc with select copies of the Monsters, Inc. 2-disc Collector's Edition DVD. *Above Randall's bed in Monsters University is a framed inspirational poster with the words "The Winds of Change: Can you hear them?" printed. This is a reference to his infamous quote from the first movie. Gallery MonstersUniversityRandall1.png|Randall as he appears in Monsters University RoarOmegaRoar-MU.png|Randall along with his fraternity Randall 1.png|Randall Boggs annoyed Randall 2.png|Randy Boggs holding the cupcakes Roar Omega Roar.png|Randall saying the school anthem Randall Boggs 3.png monsters-inc2-208490.jpg Mike, Sulley, and Randall.jpg|"You hear that? It's the winds of change." Monsters 002.jpg|Movie poster. Mike, Sulley, Boo (Mary), and Randall.jpg|"What are you two doing?" Randall boggs.jpg|Pink-hearted Randall vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h23m16s254.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h23m47s207.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h24m05s228.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h24m24s152.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h25m48s235.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h27m39s41.png vlcsnap-2013-09-07-07h30m32s255.png|"That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan!" vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h42m07s185.png vlcsnap-2013-09-15-15h44m17s64.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-22h56m50s82.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-22h56m05s179.png vlcsnap-2013-10-09-23h10m55s86.png vlcsnap-2013-11-09-15h11m03s48.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h07m47s108.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h07m58s211.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h09m10s115.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h09m23s23.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h12m04s89.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h15m07s146.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h15m52s63.png vlcsnap-2013-10-11-23h16m47s77.png vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h16m40s176.png vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h16m01s23.png vlcsnap-2013-10-31-18h26m34s15.png vlcsnap-2013-11-06-10h21m57s186.png vlcsnap-2013-11-06-10h24m32s166.png vlcsnap-2013-11-06-10h25m02s212.png vlcsnap-2013-11-06-10h29m07s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-08-13h15m13s83.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h38m44s192.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-15h38m50s6.png vlcsnap-2013-11-13-14h35m50s148.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h46m55s176.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h47m21s177.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h48m39s203.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h49m31s203.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h51m54s84.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-10h57m04s125.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-13h05m56s57.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-13h09m03s187.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-13h09m17s86.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-13h09m59s242.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-13h19m18s184.png vlcsnap-2013-11-19-13h47m34s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-19-13h58m11s136.png vlcsnap-2017-09-14-18h50m27s581.png 51 Randy.jpg DSCN1915.JPG DSCN3870.JPG DSCN3871.JPG DSCN3873.JPG References fr:Léon Bogue Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Monsters University Characters Category:Primary Villains Category:Males